


art.

by ksjmin



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentioned Ibe Shunichi, Mentioned Shorter Wong, angst idk, ash doesn’t d word, cute :(, eiji misses america, implied romantic feelings, sad ? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjmin/pseuds/ksjmin
Summary: “Remember that one time I said we should get matching tattoos.. well i was thinking-“ Ash interrupted Eiji mid-sentence “Yeah, we should do that. Now.” They both knew what these marks were intended for, to make everyone jealous, jealous of the relationship Ash and Eiji have.
Kudos: 15





	art.

Eiji went unnoticed for the past twenty-four hours. [Flying from Japan to America took quite a while.] Traveling took up that time of the week, it took Eiji twenty-four hours to make it to America, twenty-four hours to understand what he was fully doing, twenty-four hours to see him. It was inevitable of course, going there for one reason and one reason only, the marks. The marks they intended to get only months before, yet never had the time to. No one knew he was there except Ibe, Ash had no idea, had no idea he’d be seeing him again, yet something that would happen in only a matter of hours would change that.

Act 1 — The Call

“Hey, Ash, it’s me. Eiji” silence took over both of them as they sat there, opposite ends of the line. “Eiji..” it was prevalent that Ash intended to never hear from Eiji ever again, yet somehow he expected this call. “Can you show me around?” the boy on the other side of the line shifted “You’re here? You’re in America?” What a silly question Eiji thought, “I’m here.. I’m finally here.” 

“Stay where you are. Don’t move.. I’m coming.. I’m coming to get you Eiji..” 

Act 2 — Family.

It was 8pm by the time Ash finally reached Eiji. By the time they finally met again. 

“Hey” 

“Hey.” Eiji knew that tone in Ash’s voice. He missed him. The silence between them was thick, so thick it could almost be cut with a knife. “Remember that one time I said we should get matching tattoos.. well i was thinking-“ Ash interrupted Eiji mid-sentence “Yeah, we should do that. Now.” They both knew what these marks were intended for, to make everyone jealous, jealous of the relationship Ash and Eiji have. “Shorter’s gonna be so pissed when he finds out” Ash says chuckling. “Yeah I could just imagine Ibe and my family’s reaction..” Ash looked at Eiji, “Family huh”

“Yeah..” Eiji sighed, “They’re family too, don’t worry”

Act 3 — Les Marques

“Eiji stay still, you don't want it to be fucked up" 

“Shut up Ash" Eiji said while holding a tight grip on his hand, “All done" the tattooist says. “Doesn't it look cute?" Eiji smiles while holding their wrists together. They connect, just like they said they would. Ash moved away, walking to the counter to go pay for their tattoos. Eiji sighed and looked up at the clock that was barely hanging on by a loose nail on the wall "2am"

"Time goes by fast huh?" Ash says while holding the door open for Eiji to head out, "Yeah, it does" Eiji looked down at his wrist while they walked to god knows where, it was a flower. Their flowers weren't matching, yet they still connect in such a way that made Eiji’s heart flutter, it was cute. 

Act 4 — Five Ante Meridiem.

At this point in time, small diners started opening for their early morning breakfast and more. Other types of businesses went into hiding, and clubs started to close for the night. They didn’t know where they were going, no clue whatsoever. They walked, and walked, until they made it to a small hill. There was a bench perfectly made for the two of them, just Ash and Eiji. The sun was slowly starting to rise, the oranges, pinks and blues mixing in to create one of the most beautiful colours. "Let’s tell them, let's tell them about this" Ash says as they slowly make their way to the bench. “Hey Ash”

"mhm”

"after tonight i started to realize something"

"and that is?"

"i miss everyone"

Ash looked down, knowing what Eiji meant by that. "I miss the old times, everyone was so happy, now it's just a boring mess" he said chuckling "it feels wrong without you there Eiji” he says looking up at him. Quite possibly taking in every feature that Eiji has and keeping it like a mental note. 

"maybe one day we'll go back." 

and so they sat there, enjoying the sunrise. 

having these everlasting marks on their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS BUT IVE JUST BEEN SO SAD OVER ASH FOR THE PAST WEEK N FOR WHATHSJSSN


End file.
